Taking Chances
by Bodge
Summary: Joseph is surprised by a colleague's attempt to rescue him from his mother


**I'm not sure whether to leave this as a one parter or to make it something more. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

He'd never been one for taking chances, risks just weren't his thing. He'd carefully weigh up all the options before he made a decision about anything, and he'd only do that if there was absolutely no one else to make the decision for him. It had started when he was his child, his mother was always so protective, "No, don't do that darling, you'll hurt yourself" or "No, you don't like that one, choose another". Being the youngest of three children didn't help either, he was somewhat of an accident, coming 6 years after his sister, 6 years after the daughter, that as far as his parents were concerned, completed the Byrne family. It was a childhood of "No Joseph, that's mine, don't touch it" and a "No Joseph, that's Sophia's book not yours" to the point where he was too afraid of being scolded to do anything, instead choosing to sit quietly, watching as his siblings played happily.

"Mr Byrne, not that syringe, you're meant to be making Mr Harper feel better, not worse". Joseph sighed, it was happening again, he was fast approaching 40 and he was starting to feel trapped, lie he wasn't living his own life. He was constantly trying to please other people, doing as his mother told him, as his wife, his now ex wife told him, what his boss told him, and he was powerless to change it, he couldn't bring himself to stand up to anyone, the last time he'd tried to get his own back, the last time he'd tried to ignore someone's commands, his brother ended up in the coma that would eventually take his life.

"Oh Darling, tell me you're not planning on wearing that tie?" Joseph's hands shot to his neck as his mother criticised his outfit, "Well, yes, I was planning to, what's wrong with it?" Anne-Marie shrugged, "it's awfully. . ." she paused as she searched for the right word, "gaudy". Joseph sighed, "I'm quite fond of it mother, Mr Hope bought it me for Christmas". Anne-Marie shook her head, "This is a charity dinner Joseph, it requires something a little more, subdued". Joseph nodded, never one to stand up to anyone, he turned silently, returning to his room, switching the patterned tie for something plainer. "Much better" his mother smiled, taking his arm as they left the house.

Joseph spent the evening uncomfortably following his mother around the large hall being introduced to people he had nothing in common with, people he hoped he'd never meet again. His mother seemed intent on introducing him to established surgeons older than his father, with pretty young daughters, or in some cases granddaughters, and the only reason that seemed vaguely plausible, was that his mother was trying to find him another wife. He'd been introduced to more leggy blondes and intelligent brunettes than he cared to imagine, and did the only thing he could think of to get away, "You'll have to excuse me mother, I need to use the bathroom." He was glad she didn't follow him and he walked straight past the toilets, leaning heavily against the cool wall as he left the building.

He felt someone approach him, and prayed that it wasn't his mother or one of the numerous women she'd introduced him to before slowly opening his eyes. He had never been so pleased to see the woman in front of him as she passed him a glass of champagne, she laughed slightly as he emptied the glass in one gulp, "You looked like you needed a drink, I didn't think you were that desperate" she laughed again, offering him her own glass. Joseph shook his head and smiled softly, the first genuine smile to grace his face for longer than he cared to remember , "are things that bad?" she asked, leading him over to a low wall. He shrugged as he sat beside her, "depends what you class as bad. My mother has tried to set me up with almost every woman in that room, she keeps mentioning grandchildren." The woman laughed softly, "Maybe you should tell her that although you appreciate her efforts you'd rather find your own partner." Joseph laughed, "once mother sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her" he sighed. "Or let her see you with another woman, let her think you're already with someone." Joseph smiled, "It would probably work, but I doubt I'd find anyone willing to pretend to be seeing me." Joseph didn't see his mother walk from the old manor house in search of her son. The woman beside him did however and slowly leant over, pressing her lips against his. Joseph's mind instantly began to race, what was she doing? Why was she doing it? Did she expect anything more? What would happen to their professional relationship? But as he felt her tongue slip between his lips, Joseph Byrne decided not to think about the consequences. He decided he wasn't going to ruin the moment by worrying, he was going to take a chance, and maybe, just maybe something good would come of it.


End file.
